


After Exegol

by starcrossedwriter1401



Series: Ben Solo Deserved Better (A Working Series Title) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, Domestic, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Planet Ahch-To (Star Wars), Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedwriter1401/pseuds/starcrossedwriter1401
Summary: Ben and Rey settle after the final fall of the Emperor.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Ben Solo Deserved Better (A Working Series Title) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061987
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	After Exegol

They settle on Naboo after defeating the Emperor.

It’s green and blue as far as the eye can see, a welcome contrast from all Rey has ever known. She no longer waits for her parents to someday appear in the sky and instead cherishes her new family in the band of misfits of the Resistance and the once feared raven-haired man remaining by her side. 

Poe, Finn, and Rose visit their Naboo home on occasion but are still needed in the reconstruction of the galaxy. 

Chewie returned to Takodana with Maz after the battle of Exegol, giving up the dregs of his smuggling past for a peaceful life with the “pirate queen.” They visit Naboo every few years as Chewie and Ben rebuild their nephew-uncle relationship. Ben and the Falcon are the last real bits of Han that Chewie has left.

Ben and Rey jointly decide to leave that world behind after the initial stages of rebuilding, growing tired of the continuous whispers and guarded glances from Resistance members. They’ve lost too much of themselves to stay. 

One night before their decision to leave the Resistance he holds Rey close and details Anakin and Padme’s ill-fated love story and the trauma inflicted on the Skywalker legacy as a result. He quietly describes the sparkling waters and lush green landscape of the planet where his grandparents were once free and in love. Rey suggests taking the Falcon and leaving for the planet where they can find peace and closure at last. 

It’s not running from anything, or even to something for that matter; the time for running is long over.

He insists on residing outside of Theed, where his presence doesn’t affect the locals who still falter at the sight of the former Supreme Leader, even years after the final battle on Exogol. 

Their home is tucked into the mountains where they can both grow to an equilibrium in the Force, resting in neither the light nor the dark. 

The nightmares of evil cackles and fear fade after years of healing together. They aren’t awoken in the middle of the night to a flurry of emotions, an empty bed, and their dyad counterpart’s racing heart. 

After a lifetime of unrest, they both sleep soundly through the night in each other’s arms with the lake breeze floating through the air.

Their lives, at last, are tranquil. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is a quick piece to get back into writing consistently. More is definitely on the way!
> 
> Please review and leave kudos to let me know what you think! I appreciate any feedback!


End file.
